


We'll Get There Together

by nishinoise



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Azumane Asahi, daichi is Good, they're just baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishinoise/pseuds/nishinoise
Summary: Daichi and Suga lost their first practice game. Daichi comforted Suga when he was overwhelmed.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	We'll Get There Together

Their skills grew steadily with time. They weren’t born geniuses. They didn’t have a monstrous combo attack. They didn’t have insane stamina. Synchronising as team members didn’t occur magically within their first few matches together. In their first practice game in high school, they lost. Not without an admirable fight, despite their weaknesses. They both had slighter statures at the time. They weren’t awfully strong. Even Asahi, now renowned as a consistent hard-hitter, hadn’t overpowered them. As to be expected. None of them were prodigies.

It was an unbalanced game. Two first-years, Daichi and Sugawara, in a 2-on-2 against Asahi – the only other first-year – and a second-year. If it had been another first-year, perhaps Daichi and Suga would’ve won. Or maybe not. Suga’s sets were a double-edged sword in the way that as easy as they were for Daichi to spike, they were easy enough for Asahi to block, too. To make it worse Daichi was a shaky receiver.

Daichi had kicked himself for a while after. If only he’d hit harder. If only he hadn’t figuratively and literally dropped the ball.

He’d stepped out of his self-scorn the second he’d seen Suga crying.

That sight… it made his insides stir. He’d dealt with disheartened friends in the past, in middle school. He felt a strong sense of duty as a teammate. Stronger than ever before. Was Daichi growing up? Or was it because it was _him_ , Suga?

Sugawara tended to be upbeat, always smiling, chatting, laughing… He waved at Daichi every time they spotted each other in the halls, greeted him in various kind ways. Daichi adopted Suga’s dorky peace sign habit. Daichi thought Suga was becoming one of his best friends. He couldn’t bear to see him like that.

Daichi sat by Suga on the hard floor. Suga turned in haste, pulled his knees into his chest and they were back-to-back. He let out a watery cough, and Daichi felt stuck. Usually he’d know what to say, but he’d never had anyone refuse to look at him. It struck him that Suga was probably upset with him. He hated that.

“Hey,” he said, somewhat rough in his dry throat. “I’m sorry. I’m… not the best receiver.” Suga, surprisingly, giggled. “Alright, you don’t have to laugh about it…” Daichi added in all-too-genuine hurt. Suga giggled even more.

“Sorry,” Suga cleared his throat. “I just never expected that from you, Daichi. You make it sound like it was all your fault. I expected more of a ‘Chin up, Suga. Your sets sucked but there’s always next time!’”

Daichi gaped. “What kinda guy do you think I am?”

Sugawara stammered. “W-Well, obviously you’d say it way nicer than that…”

Daichi swivelled. They were side-by-side again and this time Sugawara didn’t turn away. He smiled weakly. He’d loosened up as they chatted. Not quite enough, as he instantly got up to leave after Daichi smiled back.

“Oi, Suga!” Daichi jumped up and reached for him. “Wait!”

“Stop worrying...” Suga said, avoiding his touch. “I shouldn’t even be so upset. It was just a practice game. I’m being silly, y’know? I’m just gonna go get changed. Asahi’s probably wondering what the hold up is.”

Daichi clasped Sugawara’s shoulder gently before he could go further. Suga hesitantly looked back and a breath caught in his throat. Daichi’s intense gaze was unlike anything he’d seen before. “Koushi.”

Suga swallowed. Daichi’s stern tone was unlike anything he’d heard before, too.

“It’s okay to be disappointed that we lost. We want go beyond practice games, don’t we?”

Suga nodded. His heartbeat jutted.

“And we will! We’ve got years and we’ll spend them getting better!” Daichi declared, beaming. Suga felt his heart hum again. “So…” Daichi wiped away Suga’s tear tracks with his thumb. He froze for moment. He had realised how close they had gotten and his face reddened. “Um. No more tears! Nope. Tears are bad.”

Sugawara giggled again, but it came out breathy. Daichi was so close, his heart raced, his cheeks flushed, he didn’t know what he was doing, but it felt too right to reach up and…

He pressed their lips together. It barely lasted a second. Daichi didn’t have time to think or kiss back before Sugawara pulled away. He bolted.

“I-- I dunno why I did that! I’m so sorry!” Suga yelled, almost too fast to be comprehended.

Daichi put a hand to his mouth, awestruck in the aftermath.

Neither of them forgot it. It was never mentioned. Asahi never got an answer as to why the three of them didn’t walk home together that day. Daichi and Suga thought back and smiled about it often. Neither of them admitted to themselves that it still made them blush.

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first drabble so it's not amazing,, i just love how daichi is canonically a very supportive and motivational person to his friends. no way suga wouldn't have been crazy charmed by that the first time he heard it.
> 
> follow me on twitter @nishinoise!!


End file.
